


Language Lessons

by TheTacticianAlchemist



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTacticianAlchemist/pseuds/TheTacticianAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrin still doesn't quite understand these Hoshidan "honorifics."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Language Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me, for I have sinned with fluff

“You’re doing better,” Takumi comments; once, where he would’ve admitted this begrudgingly, a bit a pride enters his voice as he watches his student land arrows closer and closer toward the center of the target. He’s the one who’s been teaching her, after all.

  
Corrin seems to glow as a smile lights her face. She continues to line up her shot at the target down range. “Thank you, Takumi-chan!”

  
He freezes, and she lets loose a shot, which lands just outside of the red splotch in the middle.

  
“Excuse me?” he asks once he’s able to get words to come out past his lips.

  
She lowers her bow, a slight frown on her face as she turns to him. “I said thank you.”

  
“N-no.” Takumi shakes his head, and he feels his hair bun start to come loose. “What did you call me?”

  
“Oh. Takumi-chan? Is that what you mean?” Corrin pouts slightly, her brows knit together. “Sakura told me about some of your...what are they? Honorifics? She told me to call her chan, and Ryoma and Hinoka get san or sama because they’re older--”

  
“Chan is r-really...cutesy,” Takumi explains, unable to keep the blush from rising to his cheeks, and unable to find another word to describe what he means. He glances away. “You don’t really use it toward guys. Sakura might be able to get away with saying it because she’s younger than us, but… W-well, anyway.” He shifts a little. “If you called me kun that would be okay, because that’s more used for guys--or you could not use honorifics at all.”

  
Corrin’s pout turns into a frown. “I don’t really understand. I thought honorifics showed respect--so if I don’t use any with you, does that mean I don’t respect you? Because I do.”

  
Takumi rubs his neck. His whole body, even his insides, feel warm at her words. “If people are really close, they don’t have to use honorifics with each other.”

  
“Oh.”

  
There’s silence for a moment. Takumi looks back to find that Corrin has set her bow aside. A smile blooms on her face, accompanied by a flush that spreads all the way to her ears.

  
“Well,” she says slowly. “Can I still call you Takumi-chan if I think you’re cute?”

  
He tries to speak, but some really ugly-sounding grunt replaces his words, and he coughs. Corrin laughs, then takes his hand, leans in close, and presses her lips against his.

  
When she pulls away, Takumi can only meet her gaze for a few seconds at a time. “I-I guess so,” he mutters, then adds quickly: “But not in front of anyone else.”


End file.
